Justice League Unlimited - Dimensional Wizard
by CosmicSandstorm13
Summary: The arrival of a stranger from another dimension. His adventure in this new world of Heroes begins now. "I will try to ensure that this story has a chapter update once a week." Temporarily on Break due to writer's block will be back within 1-2 months.
1. Ch 1 Arrival

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch.1 The Arrival

A year had passed after the disappearance of Darkseid and Lex Luthor. The normalcy of Heroes stopping villains was a welcomed sight compared to the return of Darkseid. Recently the Watchtower had been picking up energy spikes in the atmosphere above the Atlantic Ocean. Over the past month, the energy spikes had been increasing in strength. By the fourth energy spike, they had isolated the location and knew about when the next energy spike would occur.

J'onn (AKA. The Martian Man-hunter) with Green Lantern using the Javelin traveled to the location where the next energy spike would occur to get readings when it started until it stopped. As they looked out the front windows on the ship they could see a ripple like effect start to form in the air where the energy spike was coming from. The sensors started going off in the Javelin as the rippling effect continued to increase in size. "You got any idea as to what is causing this?" Green Lantern asked J'onn.

"No, Batman and I are still running scans to see if it was affecting the environment," J'onn replied. While they were talking the ripples started to concentrate on the area until a tear started to form. "That can't be good," said Green Lantern as the air around the tear to pull cloud into the tear and started forming a sphere which came out of the tear. Once the sphere was fully out of the tear the ripples stopped and the tear closed.

"What is that?" asked Green Lantern. "I don't know, but it is the source of energy were kept reading," J'onn replied while maneuvering the Javelin to get a closer look at the sphere. As they got closer to the sphere it started to shrink from the size of an average school bus to about a 10 ft diameter sphere. "The energy source is decreasing at the same rate that sphere is shrinking," J'onn said. "So that was the energy disturbance that we have been tracking for the last month?" asked Green Lantern. "Yes, we also might need to contact the others to get ready in case something else happens and I will send to scanned data to Batman," said J'onn.

Meanwhile at the Watchtower Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were keeping watch over the monitors. The screen changed as J'onn contacted the Watchtower from the Javelin. "J'onn what is going on down there?" asked Wonder Woman. " A sphere of energy came out of a tear that was formed by the ripples," J'onn replied.

"Though the energy levels it was producing are continuing to decrease, but just in case we are going to watch the sphere for now. To be on the safe side please contact Superman, and see if he will be able to help us in case this thing does something else," Green Lantern said. " Alright, we will contact Superman as soon as we can," said Wonder Woman. " Where is Superman currently?" asked Hawkgirl. " He is currently in Metropolis dealing with a gang of people that stole an advanced military helicopter prototype," said Wonder Woman.

Meanwhile in Metropolis Superman is closing in on the stolen helicopter. As he closed in on the helicopter, he started to get pelted by bullets. " Hey guys he's still coming at us," yelled one the thugs. " I know how to get him off our trail," another thug grinned. Superman then saw a missile shoot away from the helicopter and started flying toward a few buildings so he changed course to stop the missile from hitting any of the buildings. " See I told you that would get him off of us," grinned the thug. Just as they started to get outside the edge of the city they were surrounded by a red colored wind that was circling them like a tornado. Outside of the tornado Red Tornado controlled the wind to try and force the helicopter to land.

"I can't keep control of this thing we're going to have to land," yelled the pilot to the others. The helicopter finally touched down on top of a building, and as the thugs scrambled to get out a red blur knocked them all out. "That was easy," grinned The Flash. A few moments later he heard an explosion in the sky and looked to see Superman flying down after getting rid of the missile. "Thanks for the assistance," Superman said to Red Tornado and Flash.

"Superman this is Wonder Woman do you copy," said Wonder Woman's voice over the comm-link. "I hear you, Diana. What is the problem?" Superman asked. "J'onn and Green Lantern are currently investigating a sphere that came out of a tear in the air caused by the ripples of the energy spike," "Okay I will head their direction to see what is going on," replied Superman. Superman started flying off in the direction of the Javelin.

Meanwhile, in the Bat-cave Batman studied over the data that was being transmitted from the Javelin when the computer started picking up a human life form within the sphere. "J'onn are you getting the same readings that I am?" Batman asked. "Yes, there is someone inside the sphere, but I am unable to sense anything within the sphere," J'onn replied. The bat-computer started showing an alert when it registered an increase in energy from the sphere. Batman watched an image that was being transmitted to his computer from the Javelin. The image showed the sphere growing thinner and it slowly disappearing until all that was left was part of the sphere floating in the air with a person sitting in the middle of the floating object.

As Batman, J'onn, and Green Lantern watched this Superman arrived to see the person sitting on what looked like a platform in the air. "The energy that we were reading earlier is coming from that person that came out of the sphere," Batman said over the comm-link to Superman, J'onn, and Green Lantern. " What do you suggest we do then?" asked Superman as he floated closer to the person who he could see was either sleeping or meditating. The person on the object had a dark tan, brown colored hair that had a little bit of spikiness to it. The person was male and was wearing a black colored long sleeved shirt and dark green almost black colored pants. "Approach with caution, for now, we don't know what he will do or what he is capable of," said Batman. Just after Batman said that the man opened his eyes, and looked over at Superman, then at the Javelin. "Who are you?" asked Superman.

"I am Xander," replied the man. "Who are you?" asked Xander. "I am called Superman," said Superman. "Then who are the two that are in that vessel over there?" asked Xander. "How did he know that there were two of us in here?" asked Green Lantern. " I don't know, and I can't access his mind," replied J'onn. " The two in the ship are my friends J'onn and Green Lantern," Superman said. "Could you ask the one that is not human to quit trying to probe my mind before I stop him myself?" asked Xander in a warning tone. "J'onn I would stop, for now, no need to start a fight for no reason," Green Lantern said after he listened to what Xander said to Superman.

"What world am I on?" asked Xander. "You're on a planet called Earth," replied Superman. "I will explore this world for now. Though, I will fight to defend myself if necessary," Xander said before starting to float off on what was left of the sphere. Superman flew alongside Xander and said, "I was hoping that you would come with us to answer a few questions about where you are from and how you got here," "I will speak with you and others that you are in communication with after I explore this world." said Xander and with that, he disappeared. Superman used his x-ray vision to look around to see if Xander was still there and simply had turned invisible, but he didn't see Xander anywhere. "He got away," said Superman through the comm-link to the Javelin. "Let's return to the Watchtower, and try to locate him from there," said Green Lantern.

An hour later the founding members of the Justice League meet at the computer terminal in the Watchtower to start searching for Xander. "So far nothing has been picked up, and there are no reports about someone fitting Xander's description," said J'onn. "What about checking for any readings on weather disturbances popping up anywhere?" asked Batman. "Why would you want to check for disturbances in the weather?" asked Flash. "When Xander arrived it messed with clouds over the Atlantic Ocean so we should also check for similar occurrences," answered Batman. "Oh," said Flash a slight bit confused.

Xander traveled through the air over a city and slowly descended until landing in the middle of the street. As he landed a blue pickup truck swerved to avoid hitting him and ran into another car. Xander watched as a man got out of the truck and started yelling for the police. As Xander started to walk away a police car pulled up and prevented him from going any further. "I want to press charges for damage to my truck/car." said the owners of the two vehicles involved in the accident. Just as the police officer approached Xander to handcuff him he walked into something solid like a wall, but there wasn't anything there. The other officer started calling for backup because of the possible chance they were dealing with a new super powered criminal.

* * *

That's it for Ch. 1 I hope you found it interesting. Feel free to make comments.


	2. Ch 2 Capture

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 2 Capture

Up in the Watchtower, the alarm went off about the current disturbance that was going on. "So that's where he went," said Flash. "He's on Main Street in Gotham City," said J'onn. Superman turned to see Batman already walking off toward the teleporter. "I'll go with Batman to see if we can stop anything from escalating down there," said Superman as he followed after Batman. A few minutes later they arrive to see the GCPD had already surrounded Xander. "Commissioner what is going on?" asked Superman.

"We have tried talking to him though he hasn't replied to anything we have said. Then when we tried to get closer to him it was like there was a barrier between us and him," answered Commissioner Gordon. "Do you know who he is?" asked Detective Bullock as he walked up to Batman and Superman. "I met him earlier and he said his name was Xander," said Superman. "So basically another wacko like what he normally has to deal with," said Bullock while pointing his thumb over at Batman. "We are not sure all we know is that he arrived here a little while ago and this is the first amount of damage he has caused," said Superman. "Commissioner, he's starting to fly away," yelled one of the officers.

Superman flew off after Xander who turned around and looked back at him. "What do you want now? I already told you that I would meet with you and your people after I have finished exploring this world," Xander yelled over to Superman. "You have started to cause damage so we have to ask you to come with me now," said Superman as he started to fly alongside Xander. "And if I don't?" asked Xander. "I will have to take you in by force if necessary," answered Superman. " I am sorry to say that I still have to decline," said Xander as he slowed to a stop over a forest. "I am sorry too," said Superman as he flew forward to grab Xander only to slam into the barrier that Commissioner Gordon spoke of earlier. As Superman looked up Xander held out his hand and shot an orb of green colored energy into Superman who was throwback a few feet.

"Well that was unexpected," said Xander with a raised eyebrow as he looked over at Superman in curiosity. "What do you mean?" asked Superman. "Usually anyone I hit with that attack is paralyzed for about an hour," said Xander. 'So that explains why I felt numb for a second.' thought Superman. A few seconds later a roar of a jet engine sounded. As Xander turned a cable wrapped around him, and he was drug behind a jet that was shaped like a bat. Superman immediately followed the bat jet as it pulled Xander through the sky.

Xander rolled his hands over to grab onto the cable. When he finally got the cable in his hands he sent electrical pulses through the cable back to the bat jet forcing the on-board systems to shut down. Inside the bat jet, Batman was forced to release the cable to try and save the computer systems, but the system shorted and the bat jet started to fall out of the sky. Superman seeing that the bat jet was not pulling out of the dive that it had started into flew past Xander; who was now standing on a platform of energy; to grab the bat jet to ensure that it would not crash.

While Superman was getting the bat jet safely on the ground Xander was getting ready to leave when he was surrounded in a green energy bubble. "I think you have caused enough trouble for the day," said Green Lantern. Xander charged an energy attack and hit the bubble, but it had no effect. "It would be better if you just calmed down because you will not be able to break out," Green Lantern said while watching Xander try again to break out of the energy bubble. "You're right I should calm down, but you are wrong if you think that I can't get out of this," Xander replied after taking a deep breath.

Xander placed his hands together in a prayer hand shape, and said "Restriction Seal 1 Release," Green Lantern watched as Xander started glowing for a few seconds. Xander charged his energy to his hands again and hit the energy bubble again this time cracking it. Green Lantern focused more energy in the bubble to re-enforce the bubble to keep Xander contained. Xander started to punch the bubble in the same spot over and over again cracking it faster than Green Lantern could keep up. Until Xander smashed his way through the bubble. Only to be grabbed from behind by Superman who had returned from assisting Batman.

"I would suggest releasing me." Xander gritted out as Superman slowly tightened his hold on him forcing more air out of his lungs. Xander started forcing electricity through his body, and into Superman to try, and get him to let go. Superman continued to hang on to Xander even as he was shocked.

Green Lantern watched as Xander stopped shocking Superman, and started trying to burn Superman instead. "I said Let Me GO!" yelled Xander as he exploded with energy forcing Superman away from him. When Superman was forced back Green Lantern blasted Xander with a bolt of energy from his ring and sent Xander flying into the ground. As Green Lantern floated down to check on Xander, Superman beat him to get to the crater where Xander's body was, and they found that Xander was unconscious laying in the crater. "Diana (A.K.A. Wonder Woman), lock onto John's (A.K.A. Green Lantern) and my signal, and transport us to the watchtower," Superman said into the communicator. A few seconds later Green Lantern, and Superman carrying Xander appeared in the watchtower. "Well take him to the medical bay and try to keep him sedated for now," Superman said to J'onn as he came up to them.

A few hours later we find Xander still unconscious thanks to being sedated and the medical reads they got from a blood sample from him showed that he was human. "My best guess from what we observed is that he capable of using magic similar to Zatanna," said Batman as he arrived after finally getting the bat jet back to the Bat-cave. "What do we do in that case?" asked Green Lantern. "For now I would continue to keep him sedated until we figure out how to suppress his powers," Batman replied while eyeing Xander. "Now that he is unconscious I should be able to gain access to his mind," said J'onn as he walked over to Xander. J'onn placed his hands on both sides of Xander's head and his orange eyes glowed as he attempted to enter Xander memories.

A few seconds later Batman noticed a glow coming from under Xander shirt. The next thing everyone in the room saw was J'onn getting thrown back by electricity arcing off of Xander's body originating from the glow that Batman saw. "You okay?" asked Superman as he helped J'onn get up off the floor. "There was something blocking me from entering his mind," replied J'onn. " It has something to do with this symbol," said Batman who was now standing next to Xander, and had pulled his shirt to the side showing a symbol tattooed onto Xander's shoulder.

"So basically while he has that symbol on him J'onn can't do his whole mind reader thing?" asked Flash. "That is what I believe is the case," J'onn said. "So what are we supposed to do with him now?" asked Green Lantern. "We keep him in one of the cells down in the prisoner's wing and when he wakes up," said Superman "When he wakes up I'll have a talk with him," Batman said. "I don't know if that would be a good idea I mean look at what he did to GL(Green Lantern) and Superman. If you interrogate him the Watchtower might get destroyed," Flash said with a hint of a grin. At that, Batman just glared at Flash. " I have an idea," said Wonder Woman.

A little while later Xander woke only to realize that he was tied to a chair by a golden colored rope. He lifted his head only to come eye to eye with a scowling Batman glaring at him. "Where did you come from?" Batman growled out at Xander. "I don't know," replied Xander. "How did you get here then?" Batman asked. "All I remember was battling someone. I was standing behind them while two other people were attacking them from the front. One of them was shooting Lightning from a giant hammer and the other was in a metal suit and a beam came from a circle in his chest. I used some of my magic to attack, but our opponent dodged the attacks which then collided, and it created a tear in the air and I was pulled into it," Xander explained with wide eyes until his eyes narrowed.

"It's the rope, isn't it. It is what is making me talk so freely," After Xander said that his eyes glowed then his body glowed similar to what happens with Green Lantern. "There now I can choose which questions I want to answer," said Xander before smirking at Batman. Outside the interrogation room, the rest of the Justice League went wide-eyed. "Is that really possible for him to do?" Superman asked Wonder Woman. "I am not sure his powers are different, then most of the stuff we normally deal with. You could try and contact Fate, and see if he has any ideas," said Wonder Woman. Superman and Wonder Woman headed back toward the elevator, and just as they were about to get on the alarms went off.

"J'onn what's going on?" asked Superman after activating the communicator. "The prisoner escaped," replied J'onn. "How did he escape the rope that was binding him?" asked Wonder Woman. "He just disappeared," came the voice of Flash over the comm. system. "It's more likely he used his teleportation ability," the voice of Batman said a few seconds after Flash. "Alright, everyone head for the command center," Superman said before getting on the elevator to head to the command center to try, and contact Fate to hopefully get his input at the meeting.

Half an hour later Fate arrives at the Watchtower. "What can you tell me about how this individual arrived in our dimension? I can currently sense his presence down on the planet, but his type of magic signature is different than any I have encountered," said Fate. "He told us that he was engaged in a battle with three other people two that he was assisting and the third that they were engaging," Superman said. "He said that the two that he was helping attacked their enemy with energy attacks one used an electrical attack similar to lightning, and the other used some unknown energy attack while Xander used his magic. The opponent evaded the three attacks, but the attacks collided. The mixture of the attacks caused a tear to appear in front of where he was only for him to get pulled into it. Then, the next thing he knew he arrived here in our dimension," said Hawkgirl.

"So he was thrust into an unknown world and almost immediately you provoked him into attacking your group," Fate replied after a moment of thought. "What do you mean provoked him? He attacked us after we kindly asked him to come with us without causing any damage to any public place," replied Flash in shock. "I was shown what happened in Gotham before I came to the meeting and I could tell that he meant no harm to anyone. Also, I heard him tell Superman that he would meet with the League after he got a brief understanding of this world," Fate responded. "While he may have meant no harm to anyone the civilians of the world will try to treat him like one of us or like a villain that needs to be locked up or kept under control," said J'onn.

"So if I understand the way this conversation is heading you want me to help you capture and contain him until you can figure out what to do with him?" asked Fate. "It would be a big help if you could help us by keeping him from using his ability to teleport so we will have an easier time reasoning with him," said Superman. "I will help you as long as all you're trying to do is talk this out with him, but I am unsure of his abilities and how my powers could possibly suppress his magical powers," Fate responded.

"Batman, J'onn were you able to figure out where he teleported to?" asked Wonder Woman. "I was able to place a bat tracer on him when we had him sedated just in case he teleports out of here. He is currently in Dakota City. We could contact Static, and give him a heads up about Xander being in his city and that we are heading that way," said Batman while checking some readings on the monitor. "Then, we know where we are going so everyone get ready," said Green Lantern.

* * *

There's Ch.2, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	3. Ch 3 Truce

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch.3 Truce

In Dakota City, fire was spreading across a few buildings as a battle raged on. "Stay still and I will end you quickly," yelled Hotstreak as shot a wave of fire at Static and Gear. "Yeah, not gonna happen," said Static. Gear hid behind a car while preparing a pair of Zap Caps Mark ll (Grenade-like balls with metal bands for restraining purposes.). Just as Gear started to stand up he saw a fireball flying straight at him only for it to hit some sort of barrier. "Static is that you?" Gear yelled out. "No, that wasn't me," said Static. As they looked back toward Hotstreak they saw a green bolt of energy fly down from behind them and hit Hotstreak who fell over yelling "Hey, why can't I move?".

"That's because of my attack you won't be able to move for a few hours give or take." said a voice from the top of a nearby building. Static and Gear turn to see a man with a dark tan wearing a black shirt, and very dark green colored pants. "Uh, thanks for the help, but who are you?" asked Static as him and Gear looked at the guy. "My name is Xander, and I was just passing through," said Xander as he looked back at them. Just then the communicator that the Justice League had given to Static and Gear went off. "Static come in this is John we are looking for a person named Xander he should be in your area we are heading to Dakota right now. He has a dark tan and is wearing a black colored shirt with dark green pants," said Green Lantern over the communicator.

"Yeah about that Gear and me are looking right at him. He just helped us stop Hotstreak," Static replied back. "Good keep him there until we arrive, but don't attack or provoke him. We just want to talk to him," said Green Lantern.

"Hey, Xander would you mind helping us take Hotstreak to the police station?" asked Gear. "He is subdued so I see no reason for me to stay here any longer," replied Xander as he flew away. "GL he left, I tried talking to him, but he seemed to really want to leave and you told me not to provoke him. Should Gear or I follow him?" Static asked after he re-activated the communicator. "No, we are almost there and have a way of tracking him so don't worry about it," J'onn said over the communicator. "We'll keep our eyes open for him just in case," said Static.

A few minutes later the Javelin flew over Dakota until Batman engaged the autopilot hover mode. "The tracer's signal on him is coming from down there," Batman said as he got ready to leave the Javelin. Batman jumped down onto a rooftop while Hawkgirl and Green Lantern flew down to the street. As they looked up the street they saw Xander looking through a window into a restaurant to where the people were eating food. They walked over to where Xander was standing, and just as they were about to say something to him Xander spoke to them.

"So have you come to try and take me away again?" Xander asked. "No, we just wanted to talk with you, and that's all," said Green Lantern. "You know what the funny part is? I have been in your dimension for almost a full day and I have yet to eat anything, but I won't steal so I want to make a trade with you. We go and get something to eat and I will answer any questions you have until I finish eating," Xander offered.

"That is a good idea," said Green Lantern. "Where would a good place to eat be in your opinion?" asked Xander. "There's a good pizza place about 3 blocks from here if you want to get something to eat," said Static as he and Gear walked up to the group. "So this world has pizza like the last one I was in had. I wonder how many other things are the same between this world and the other one," said Xander with a raised eyebrow.

Twenty minutes later we find the group at a classic 80's style pizza restaurant. "Thanks for helping us catch that guy earlier there might have been more damage done if you hadn't of stepped in when you did," said Gear. "I was only trying to stop him from damaging the buildings any further. There is no reason for so much needless destruction," Xander replied. "So what type of powers do you have? I use different forms of electricity," said Static while grinning at Xander.

"I can use electricity and fire to a degree, but I mostly use magic that has been passed down through my family for generations. I can teleport and use magical attacks that have different effects depending on what I want the attack to do," Xander explained while looking at Static. "What type of effects can happen from your magic, you told both Superman and Static that green energy attacks you use can paralyze your opponents?" asked Batman. "Poison, Burn, Electrical Shock, Freezing, Paralyze, and Piercing. I have other abilities, but I can only access them when I have at least opened my second seal. I also can regenerate to a degree," answered Xander.

"Earlier when you were trapped by Green Lantern you said something about a seal release what did you mean?" asked Batman. "I have seals that are put on me that restrict how much power I can use at one time. Currently, I have a total of 4 seals on me. The first seal when released allows me to access 25% of my full power. The second seal gives me access to 50%, third gives access to 75%, and the fourth and final seal allow my full power to be accessed. Though if you are wondering how much power I am currently using when all four seals are in place I only have access to 10% of my power," said Xander. "Wow, so that means what you did to Hotstreak was only a tenth of your full power," said an amazed Static.

"Oh, before I forget here is an item that I believe belongs to you," Xander said as he held his hand out toward Batman. To Batman's surprise though it didn't show on his face he saw his bat tracer now laying in his hand. "I found it after I left my cell though rather than get rid of it or destroy it I thought it would be a better idea that I keep it and have you come to me so we could talk and hopefully this talk would get your group to leave me alone," Xander explained as he looked toward the others. "You have to know that even if we leave you alone others will come after you looking to use you or exploit your powers," said Hawkgirl. "I will be wary of anyone else that I run into so far I have found no reason not to trust that you guys just want to protect your planet and that was the reason you sought to capture me at first," Xander replied. "Whoa, wait a minute the League was aiming to capture you what did you do to get on their radar?" asked a stunned Gear. "The main reason was that I arrived into your dimension through a tear and started to show odd powers. Then, I accidentally caused trouble in a city that he guards," Xander said while looking at Batman.

A couple of minutes later their pizzas arrived just as someone new walked up to the table. "So this is where you guys went and you ordered pizza without me, now that's not nice," said Flash with a grin as he walked up and took a seat at the table. "Well I haven't met you yet so who are you, that reminds me all of you know my name, but who are you?" asked Xander. "I'm Flash, and the man with the glowing green ring is Green Lantern, the woman with the wings and wicked looking mace is Hawkgirl, The man with pointed ears and a scowl is Batman, then we have sparky over here who is called Static, and his partner with all the cool tech is named Gear," said Flash.

After they started eating the pizza Static and Gear had to leave though they said if Xander came back he would always be welcome to help them if they were dealing with any criminals. "Well since you still want to travel and explore how about you take this with you so you can stay in communication with us and we know that you have no money Batman could lend you some money so you could get food whenever you are hungry until you decide if you are going to find a place to live or stay at the Watchtower to keep out of trouble," said Green Lantern. "I will return to this spot in two weeks to tell you my answer until then I will abide by your rules," Xander said as he finished his pizza, and stood up to get ready to leave. Batman handed Xander 1,000 dollars that he pulled from his utility belt. "Stay out of trouble, or I will find you," Batman said before he raised his arm to shoot his grappling hook into the opening of the Javelin. A second later Batman was pulled from the ground and immediately swung up into the Javelin.

"Don't worry too much about Bats it's just he has problems trusting new people," said Flash as he walked up with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. "Do you have any suggestions of where I should explore next?" Xander asked the three heroes. "I'd say either go to Jump City or you could try Metropolis. If you go to Jump City you can meet a group called the Teen Titans one of the members is Batman's apprentice his name is Robin. Though if you go to Metropolis you will run into Superman again. I think he still wants to have a talk with you himself," said Flash. "How will I know if I reach these cities?" asked Xander.

"That's easy if you're in Jump City out at the coast toward the ocean you will see a giant building in the shape of a "T" and as far as Metropolis goes just look for a really tall building that has a giant globe on top of it called the Daily Planet. Superman normally hangs around there. Now I have to go see ya later," said Flash as he speeds off into the distance. "Yeah, just listen to what he said though if anything does come up use the communicator to contact the Watchtower ask for J'onn or me," said Green Lantern as he showed Xander how to activate the communicator. "Though if you are going to head toward those two cities then you will have to go back toward the east," said Hawkgirl. After saying that both Green Lantern and Hawkgirl flew back up to the Javelin which took off not long after heading up back toward the Watchtower. After watching them leave Xander flew off in the direction that he was told that should lead him to either Metropolis or Jump City.

A few hours later at the Watchtower. Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Flash explained to the rest of the founding members of the Justice League and Fate what happened in their meeting with Xander. "So he should be heading toward either Jump City or Metropolis right now as we speak," said Green Lantern. "In that case, I had better go in a little bit to see if he has arrived in Metropolis," said Superman. "I will contact Robin and give him a heads up about the visitor that could be heading his way," said Batman as he got up and walked off.

"Well at least it seems to me that your conflict with Xander has pretty much been resolved," said Fate. "Hopefully in two weeks time we could possibly talk Xander into becoming a member of the League because his skills as a fighter show that he would be a valuable member of the team," said Wonder Woman. "Fate we are hoping you could come to Dakota to meet with us and Xander," said Superman. "If all bodes well I will meet with you in two weeks in Dakota," Fate replied before he teleported away. "Well that was interesting," said Hawkgirl. "This is going to be a long two weeks." said a bored Flash.

* * *

There's Ch.3, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	4. Ch 4 The Military Arrives

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 4 The Military Arrives

Above Michigan we find Xander who was traveling toward Metropolis as he is flying he starts hearing a low humming sound that grew louder as time went on. Xander turned his head to look around, and saw that he was being followed by three helicopters that were closing in on him. As they finally got close to Xander who had slowed down to see what they wanted with him. The helicopters flew up and surrounded him. "Land on the ground you are in a restricted airspace." came a voice over a loudspeaker on one of the nearby helicopters. To try and avoid another fight Xander landed on the ground. The three helicopters landed around him, and after they landed two men stepped out of the helicopters that had used the loudspeaker.

"Sir, you will have to come with us," said one of the men in a full army combat uniform. "Why would I need to come with you I have done nothing to you or your country?" asked Xander. "You are a risk to the security of this country and our General would like to have a conversation with you." said the other man dressed in a black suit and tie with slicked back blonde hair. "And if I refuse to come with you?" Xander asked. "Then, you will be taken in by force." said the soldier who now had started to draw out his 9 mm. "Lead the way" said Xander who at this point was too tired to really want to get into a fight with the military. With that said the two men lead Xander to one of the helicopters and all three helicopters flew off.

Five hours later at an underground military base Xander was led with him being surrounded on all sides by soldiers with assault rifles. They came to an elevator that took them to a lower level and continued on until they came to a door that Xander was lead through the door. Inside the room sat three people, two men and one woman. The woman was sitting in the head chair with the two men on either side of her. "Have a seat Xander. My name is Amanda Waller; the man on my right is General McKnight, and the man on my left is Mr. Drake. I am happy that you decided to come and meet with us rather than fight against us." said Amanda with a small smile on her face.

"Well I saw no reason to argue, and it would have been pointless for your soldiers to capture me if I wanted to leave." Xander replied. "What do you mean it would have been pointless for my men to capture you?" asked a slightly irritated General McKnight. "What he means is that with his ability to teleport he could have escaped capture with ease or did you not read his file about what has been happening between him and the Justice League," said Amanda as Mr. Drake and her stared at General McKnight wondering how he ever made it to the rank of General.

"If you don't mind my asking would it be possible to talk you into staying here for a few days so we could talk to you about possibly working for us?" Mr. Drake asked Xander. "I will be willing to stay for two days, but no more than that because I wanted to have enough time to explore this world then in two weeks I will be meeting with the Justice League. They did ask me to join them as you could probably already summarize before you even managed to get a chance to talk with me." Xander said.

"I had already seen that you have had a meeting with a lot of key members of the League though you also met some of the other members too. Though I hope you do give it a hard thought about joining us. You would be a big help in protecting our nation and government. We do have a little bit of information on your powers though we wouldn't mind learning more about you." said Amanda while smiling. 'Hopefully if he sides with us and starts working for us maybe we can start getting rid of all these super villains. I mean with his ability to teleport we could have him dispose of these maniacs without us having to dirty our hands.' thought General McKnight.

"I will think about it." said Xander. "If you follow this soldier he will take you to the room that we have prepared for you." said Mr. Drake. "Oh, Mr. Xander, I would like it if sometime tomorrow if you would be willing to have a light spar with Captain Atom." requested General McKnight. "That will be fine, but don't blame me if I injure him." Xander replied. With that said Xander followed a soldier to a room to get some rest.

Meanwhile a little while later in another section of the base Mr. Drake and General McKnight met with Captain Atom. "And that is what we would like you to do Captain." said McKnight. "Basically you want me to force him to show his powers, and capabilities. Is that correct General?" asked Captain Atom. "Yes, now if you would follow me Captain we have a street camera view of some of his powers." Mr. Drake said as he lead Captain Atom to one of the meeting rooms with a computer console. Captain Atom and McKnight watched as Drake started up a video that showed Xander, Hotstreak, Static, and Gear.

The video showed Hotstreak throwing fireballs at Static and Gear. Just as Gear stood up to attack Hotstreak threw a fireball at Gear only for it to collide with something the camera couldn't see Captain Atom looked into the top corner of the video and could make out the lower half of a person before he saw a green energy attack come from the figure and hit Hotstreak and knock him out. "So to list his known abilities he can create barriers, shoot energy attacks, and teleport correct?" asked Captain Atom. "To our knowledge, yes." said Mr. Drake.

* * *

There's Ch.4, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	5. Ch 5 A Friendly Spar

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 5 A "Friendly" Spar

The next morning on an open valley surrounded by mountains a helicopter landed, and Xander exited along with Mr. Drake, General McKnight, and Amanda Waller. A few seconds later Captain Atom lands a little distance away from the group. "Okay, Xander, this is where we leave you to have your spar with Captain Atom there are cameras around the area to record the action, and see what we might be able to help you with for any future combat situations you may come across." said General McKnight. After McKnight said what he said Amanda said "Good Luck," and with that McKnight, Mr. Drake, and Amanda got into the helicopter and flew off to a safe distance where a small temporary base was established.

Xander turned around, and looked at Captain Atom while Captain Atom stared right back. "Shall we begin?" asked Captain Atom. "Fine by me." Xander responded while quickly creating his invisible barriers just incase of a blitz type attack. Captain Atom flew at Xander while charging an energy attack, and just as he was about twenty feet away he launched his attack at the ground. When the attack hit it caused dirt and smoke to fly up and block Xander's vision of where Captain Atom went. As Xander looked around when the dirt and dust finally settled the left side of his barrier was destroyed as Captain Atom flew forward with a glowing energy charged right fist.

Xander teleported to the other side of the clearing just in time to see the explosion from where Captain Atom had punched the ground that Xander had been standing on. Captain Atom looked around to try and see where Xander had teleported to, until he saw a green colored energy attack heading toward him. Xander watched as his attack was intercepted by an attack from Captain Atom that equaled it in power. Xander seeing that he couldn't seem to hit Captain Atom with his energy attacks decided to try, and match him for pure power. Captain Atom and Xander flew at each other, and started a hand to hand combat mid-air battle only for Xander to realize that Captain Atom was stronger and better trained than he was at hand to hand combat.

Captain Atom blocked Xander's right cross by moving to the side and catching Xander's arm. Captain Atom then pulled Xander forward and slammed his knee into Xander's gut. Which knocked the air out of Xander's lungs, and with Xander still bent over from the attack Captain Atom slammed both of his fists with fingers interlocked right into Xander's back sending him rocketing to the ground. "Quit playing around; I know that you have more power and abilities that you could be using. It's insulting to have an opponent that is letting themselves get beat down when they could be actually trying to fight." said Captain Atom while glaring at Xander who what barely starting to get up from the crater that had formed around his body.

Xander slowly stood up his body aching from the impacts of the attacks and the rough landing on the ground. "Fine, I'll take it up a notch, and see if I can keep up then." said Xander as he spat out a small glob of blood. "Restriction Seal One Release," Xander said as he placed his hand in a prayer cross shape. With that Xander glowed before he teleported, and appeared next to Captain Atom. Xander swung a green glowing right punch at Captain Atom. Captain Atom leaned back to avoid the punch and flipped to gain some distance from Xander. Xander pressed the attack to try and hit Captain Atom only to continue to have all his attacks miss.

"If this is all you can do, then I guess we were mistaken about asking for you to work with us because you would just be a hindrance to whatever team you are assigned to work with." said Captain Atom while looking at Xander with disdain. 'That should just about push him into showing his true power.' thought Captain Atom. "Don't think so highly of yourself. You don't know me, and I know I can beat you." Xander growled out as he backed off to gain some distance, and get a breather to calm down. "Restriction Seal Two Release," yelled Xander as he glowed again.

Meanwhile in the temporary base Amanda Waller, General McKnight, and Mr. Drake watched the fight with interest. "I knew the punk was mostly talk. I mean just look at the Captain picking him apart." McKnight said smugly. "I wouldn't count Xander out just yet; wouldn't you agree Mr. Drake?" asked Amanda. "I have to agree with Amanda; I think we have only scratched the surface of Xander's true power." said Mr. Drake. As they were about to speak again the camera flashed as Xander released Seal Two. "Well let's see what your golden boy can do then against a fully experienced soldier." said McKnight as he frowned.

Up above the earth in the Watchtower J'onn noticed some alerts going off showing energy spikes similar to what Xander had put off when he first arrived. "This is J'onn to all founding members of the League to report to the Watchtower immediately." J'onn said. Within ten minutes the other members were there at the command center of the Watchtower. "What is the problem that you had to call all of us here for J'onn?" asked a sleepy Flash. "I believe Xander has gotten involved in a fight with someone." replied J'onn. "Who would he be fighting?" asked Wonder Woman. "I was finally able to pinpoint the exact location of the energy spike. He is in a valley on the northern edge of Ohio near Pennsylvania. Here is a satellite view of the area." said J'onn. On the screen came a view of two glowing energy sources. "Who is Xander fighting?" asked Superman. "From the radiation energy signature that I am reading I believe that Xander is fighting Captain Atom. Which most likely means the military is involved." said Batman while he worked on another computer.

"Whoa, you mean Cadmus is still active?" asked a surprised Flash. "No, Cadmus has been shutdown, and I have been making sure to keep tabs on the old employee's of Cadmus. So far it ended with Wade Eiling after Amanda Waller disbanded the Cadmus project." said Batman. "So what do we do now?" asked Hawkgirl. "I say we go and stop the fight before it gets out of hand." said Green Lantern. "It may be too late for that," said J'onn wearily. "Let's go then before they destroy the entire valley." said Superman as he started walking toward the teleporter pads.

Back at the battlefield Xander fainted a left kick only to hit Captain Atom with sky blue glowing right punch which as soon as it made contact with Captain Atom the area that was hit froze. Captain Atom's eyes widened for a second until he used his powers to raise his body temperature, and the ice instantly melted. "Now you are taking this fight seriously." said Captain Atom as he shot a continuous energy beam at Xander who tried to block it with a barrier only for it to break after five seconds of being hit by the energy. Just as the beam was about to hit Xander; Xander teleported to avoid the attack, and to get back at Captain Atom he appeared behind Captain Atom.

As Captain Atom turned around to get Xander back into his line of sight, but as he caught sight of Xander he was hit by multiple blasts of clear white energy. Captain Atom realized as he was getting hit that the attacks were wind based, and they were slowly cutting into his suit. Xander teleported right in front of Captain Atom, and slammed his green glowing fist right into Captain Atom's jaw. After he was hit by that attack Captain Atom was slowly feeling his body starting to slow down from the effects of the attacks.

"Okay it's time to end this battle," said Xander as he charged purple colored energy to his fists. "I agree final attack winner takes all." said Captain Atom with a small almost invisible smile. Both fighters took off toward each other fist cocked back, until a reddish-blue blur slammed into Captain Atom. While at the same time a green energy attack slammed into Xander's back. "I would suggest that you stand down Captain." said Superman as he got off of Captain Atom after he had slammed him into the ground. "Why are you getting involved Superman this is supposed to be a spar between Xander and myself?" asked Captain Atom. "I am stopping it because I am not sure that Xander wouldn't accidentally harm you, and then cause major damage to the environment from the release of his powers." said Superman.

Back with Xander and Green Lantern. "What are you doing here this doesn't involve you." Xander yelled as he got up off the ground. "You need to cool off kid, and seal your power back up because if you haven't noticed you two were tearing up the entire valley and causing weather disturbances." said Green Lantern.

* * *

There's Ch.5, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	6. Ch 6 Secret Ability

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 6 Secret Ability

After hearing what Green Lantern said Xander glanced around the valley and noticed all the damage the spar had caused. Green Lantern watched as Xander sat down on the ground in a meditative position closing his eyes. Green Lantern watched as Xander opened his eyes that had started to glow, and saw the grass growing around the areas that were littered in burns and sunk in sections from the fight. Then trees started to grow in spots where others had been ripped up out of the ground. When he looked back at Xander, he noticed that Xander's face was scrunched up in deep concentration and was covered in sweat. "Is he causing the foliage to regrow?" asked Captain Atom as he walked over with Superman after they noticed the changes going on around them. "I believe so because this didn't start happening until he started meditating." Green Lantern replied.

After 30 minutes had passed Xander's eyes quit glowing, and the valley looked almost like nothing had ever happened there. Xander blinked his eyes to look around as he stood up. "Good as new" Xander said with a smile before the others watched as his eyes rolled up and he started to fall only for Superman to catch him. As Superman went to sit Xander down the sounds of helicopters were approaching. A minute later two helicopters landed with a few soldiers getting off along with General McKnight and Amanda Waller. "Good job Captain. What do you think of Xander and his abilities?" asked McKnight. "He is strong, but lacks experience and has no hand to hand combat abilities. He relies on his magic strongly, and that could get him killed." Captain Atom replied without hesitation.

"I am assuming that Xander was able to regrow the landscape to replace what was destroyed." said Amanda. "I believe so you would have to ask Green Lantern he was with Xander just before the landscape started changing." replied Captain Atom. Amanda glanced over at Green Lantern and Superman, and said "We have a temporary base established a couple of miles away from here that is equipped with a full medical service station we could take Xander there to allow him to rest, and recover from his battle with Captain Atom." "Fine we will take him to the station only until he regains consciousness, then I will take him to Metropolis." said Superman. "Why are you taking him to Metropolis?" asked McKnight. "Because Xander was going to Metropolis, then he was planning to travel to Jump City to continue with his exploration of the world." Superman replied as he picked Xander up. McKnight and Amanda returned to the helicopters with the soldiers and took off with Captain Atom, Green Lantern, and Superman following them back to the base.

Twenty minutes later the group was in the medical wing of the base with a couple of the doctors leaning over Xander's body. "Make sure to take a couple of blood samples like Mr. Drake asked for." said one of the doctors to the other while they were getting a reading on his blood pressure. The other doctor immediately pulled three vials of blood for later examination. "So is it true what they were saying about this guy almost matching Captain Atom in power?" asked one of the guards watching the room to make sure no one else got into the room. "Some of the others were that were able to see the monitors said that he was slowly starting to overpower the Captain." said the other guard. "Well from the looks of the guy you would never guess that he would be able to pull something like that off. I mean look at him he doesn't have the build of a weightlifter, and he looks more like a teenager without any muscle on him." said the other guard.

Meanwhile back in the computer service tent Mr. Drake was showing the others the playback from the fight from video surveillance drones that had been actively recording Xander and Captain Atom. "Well the kid sure does have a lot of power, but it doesn't seem that he has the ability to control it." said Green Lantern as he watched the video. "From my point of view it looks like Captain Atom would have won in the end from experience. I mean look the kid has no formal hand-to-hand combat experience, and his powers seem to be the only reason that he was able to keep up with the Captain." said McKnight. "Whenever Xander regains consciousness I would like to speak with him before you take him to Metropolis. If you don't mind Superman." Amanda said after watching the last little bit of the fight. "I have no problem with you speaking with Xander whenever he regains consciousness. It's just his opinion if he wishes to talk to you before he is ready to leave." Superman replied.

Three hours later over the intercom speakers in the computer room a doctor speaks "From the scans of the monitors the patient should be waking up any minute now, and I believe he would react better if he saw people that he recognized other than people that look like they were about to surgically work on him." "We are heading that way now." said Amanda. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the medical wing, and when they entered the room they saw Xander slowly starting to sit up. "Xander I would like to speak with you about coming back here sometime, and working with us. I am not asking you to join the military full time, but with your abilities you would be a valuable asset to us. Though you would first have to go through the normal field training." said General McKnight as soon as Xander glanced in his direction.

"Xander while I partly agree with the General I think your talents would be best suited by working for the government." said Mr. Drake. "Leave the man alone. Xander I was going to ask if it would be possible for you to visit with my new organization that I am heading called Golden Phoenix from time to time whenever you feel like it I just want your input on a few things." said Amanda as she glared at McKnight and Drake. "I would rather not work for the government or military, but I don't see a problem with visiting your organization just to talk." Xander said after thinking it over for a minute. "You should be able to contact me through Batman since he always seems to know where I am, and how to contact me." said Amanda as she walked out the door heading for the airstrip. Xander then looked at Superman and said "I was planning to head to Metropolis before I was distracted, so would it be possible for you to lead me there?" "Yes I can lead you to Metropolis. I was already going to ask you to come with me anyway." Superman replied with a smile.

An hour later just after being released by the doctors Superman and Xander flew off toward Metropolis while Green Lantern was teleported back to the Watchtower. "So did you get the blood samples to test?" Drake asked the doctors. "Yes, and we are running a DNA analysis to see if anything is unusual about the blood sample." replied one of the doctors. "Alert me when your analysis is done." Drake replied as he left to head to speak with General McKnight and Captain Atom.

Drake walk into the conference room and found McKnight and Captain Atom both already talking. " -olding back against me during the fight. I am 100% positive that Xander was still holding back against me." Captain Atom told McKnight just as Drake walked in. "About how much of his power would you say that he was holding back?" asked Drake. "That would be unknown I heard him say seal release two during our fight as the highest release of his power, but as to how many more seals that he has on him to restrain his power I can only guess at." Captain Atom replied. "Any ideas on how to get him to work for us?" asked McKnight. "There doesn't seem to be anyway to force him to work for us so the best idea would be to get him to come to us," said Drake. 'He will work for me one way or another.' Drake thought darkly.

"No, Senator. Xander has not agreed to join Project Golden Phoenix, but he has agreed to return and talk with the group sometime within two to three weeks." said Amanda Waller who is currently on a private jet heading back to Washington D. C.. "So how did the fight between Xander and Captain Atom go?" asked the Senator on the computer screen. "Better than expected. Xander is a little rough around the edges, but from what Captain Atom said Xander was still holding back his full capabilities during their fight." Amanda replied. "Do you know where he is heading next?" asked the Senator. "Yes, he said he was leaving with Superman to head for Metropolis." said Amanda. "We will be waiting for the full briefing at the council room." said the Senator as the computer screen went black. 'I wonder if Xander could be convinced to work with us?' thought Amanda as she looked out the window of the jet as it flew above the clouds.

* * *

There's Ch.6, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	7. Ch 7 Electricity In Metropolis

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 7 Electricity in Metropolis

"What is Metropolis like?" asked Xander as he sat on the energy barrier that was flying next to Superman as they both flew over the tree line. "It's a large city a few trouble makers here and there. Though you might want to avoid using your powers while there." Superman replied. "I doubt that I will be able to move around Metropolis without someone recognizing me from the news footage of me from when I accidentally visited Gotham." Xander responded sarcastically.

"We should reach Metropolis in about an hour at the rate we are flying. Will your ability to maintain that barrier for that long? Superman asked. "If I am using it just for traveling then I will be fine, but if I have to use it in a fight then I will have to unlock more of my power by releasing my seals." replied Xander as he looked over at Superman. "How many seals did you release while battling with Captain Atom?" Superman questioned. "I released the first two seals out of four in other words I was using half of my full power when I was battling Captain Atom." responded Xander. 'That was only half of his full power, and he was slowly starting to over power Captain Atom.' thought a surprised Superman.

"Where will I be staying while in Metropolis?" Xander inquired. "You can stay with a friend of mine. His name is Clark Kent; he is a reporter just tell him that I sent you when I drop you off at his place, but I would suggest not leaving his apartment otherwise there could be problems with the people that might recognize you from the news." Superman said with a smile. "Hopefully this reporter friend of yours won't ask me too many questions otherwise we will have problems." Xander replied with an annoyed look. "What problem do you have with repo-" Superman started to ask only to be interrupted as his communicator turned on "Superman, I just got a news feed from Metropolis. Livewire is attacking a power plant." J'onn's voice spoke over the communicator . "Okay, I will get there as soon as I can" Superman responded.

"Should I send someone to stop her before you arrive?" asked J'onn. "If they have the chance to capture her, then capture her but otherwise have them make sure that the civilians and the plant workers get out of there safely." Superman replied. "Xander, will you be able to speed up any?" Superman asked. "Why, what's wrong?" Xander wondered. "There is trouble at a power plant in Metropolis, and I have to go stop her before she causes too much damage or hurts someone." Superman replied. "Give me 1 minute, then we will find out." Xander responded.

Xander stopped flying and focused before saying "Restriction Seals one, two, and three released." as he said this, there was an explosion of energy. Superman watched as energy seemed to come off of Xander for about ten seconds, before finally fading out of sight. "There I should be able to speed things up for you now," Xander said. "Let's go" Superman replied. Superman started flying almost becoming a blur to anyone that could be watching. Xander formed a complete boxed in barrier around himself and took off flying as fast as his powers would allow him to. Superman glanced over his shoulder to see that while almost going at full speed he was slowly leaving Xander behind. 'He's fast I can't keep up with him even with three seals released.' Xander exclaimed mentally. 'I need to find a way to keep up with him, but how if I slow down to unlock my full power I will lose sight of him. That's it, I know how to keep up with him.' thought Xander with a smirk.

Superman felt something wrap around his leg, and as he turned around to look and see what it was. He saw a chain made of energy similar to what Green Lantern would use hooked around his leg connecting him to Xander's Barrier Box. Xander yelled "I am locked onto your leg, so you will be able to go full speed while dragging me along that way you can get to the power plant faster without having to worry about me getting left behind or lost." "Hang on then." Superman yelled back as he took off at full speed.

Meanwhile at the Power Plant. "Run, get out of here," a worker shouted as he ran for the exit. "Ah, now we're talkin'" Livewire said as she drained the plant of energy. "You know it's against city regulations for someone who doesn't work here to be in this building without the proper safety gear," a grinning Flash teased as he dashed into the room. "Oh, they sent the quick fish instead of the big fish, it's too bad for you that you have to be my warm-up before my real date gets here." laughed Livewire as she raised her hand, sent a blast of electricity at Flash who moved out of the way. "Well what do ya know I'm faster than lightning." Flash joked as he continued to dodge the bolts of electricity sent at him.

"Don't worry I am just warming up," a slightly annoyed Livewire replied as she continued to try and zap Flash. "Well at the rate your going I think you'll just have to settle with me as your main course instead of Superman." Flash yelled as he grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall, and pulled the pin. "I won't be taken down by no second rate hero," Livewire yelled as she stopped shooting electrical bolts at Flash, and watched as he started zig-zagging around her. "How about I put out some of your fire power?" Flash asked as he passed by Livewire, and started spraying the extinguisher foam only to watch as Livewire transformed into lightning, and disappeared into the nearby electrical outlet.

Two rooms over Livewire came out of the wall outlet, and grinned as she saw a telephone outlet. "Where do you think your going?" Flash yelled as he opened the door, fire extinguisher still in hand. "To call out the Blue Boy Scout," responded Livewire as she bolted into the phone lines. "Uh, J'onn she got away from me." Flash said as he activated the communicator. "Did she say where she was going next?" asked J'onn. "She said something about calling out Superman, but that was about it." Flash replied. "In that case she probably went to wreak havoc in Metropolis." Superman said as he walked up behind Flash. "Whoa, when did you get here?" asked a spooked Flash. "When you contacted J'onn." Superman replied as he walked out of the room, and headed toward the entrance of the plant.

When Superman and Flash got outside they found the police, reporters, and the plant workers waiting for them. "Superman, where is Livewire?", "Flash would you like to comment on the fact that you were unable to apprehend Livewire?" multiple reporters asked as they bombarded the two heroes with questions. "We believe that Livewire is currently heading for Metropolis so I am sorry, but we need to leave to try and get a location on where she will pop up next in Metropolis." Superman replied. Flash disappeared in a blur as he raced off toward downtown Metropolis. While Superman flew up and over the power plant leading Xander who was floating above the nearby forest.

"So what was going on at the plant?" Xander asked. "A villain of mine escaped, her name is Livewire, and she has powers over electricity." Superman explained. "Like the guy I met in Dakota named Static?" Xander asked. "Similar, but not quite the same," Superman answered. "Well as much as I would like to help you take her on I won't be able to do much," Xander said. "What do you mean with your powers you should be able to handle her by yourself." Superman asked as he looked at Xander with shock. "The way I was raised, and trained by my teachers I cannot fight a woman. I can use my powers to protect others from people like her, but I cannot use my powers to attack her thanks to the seal on my body otherwise it will put me in a coma for a while." Xander replied.

In Metropolis at the same time that Superman and Xander took off toward the city Livewire slipped out of a power junction box overlooking the park from a distance. "Time to call out the boy scout." Livewire said with a grin. Livewire shot out multiple bolts of lightning around the people that were walking, jogging, and playing around in the park. Within seconds the people started running away from the park. A minute later the wail of the local patrol car as it came toward the park. Following for a few seconds before out racing the patrol car, and running right into the park Flash looked around to try and get a lock onto wherever Livewire was throwing her attacks from. Livewire watched as Flash arrived in the park, and sent a large bolt of electricity toward Flash when he had his back turned.

At the last second Flash rolled to the side to avoid the electricity. "Nice try, but you will have to try, try again." Flash yelled as he started to dash in multiple directions before disappearing among the trees. Livewire glanced around and watched as the Metropolis police barricaded off the park to keep the civilians and reports away. "Where is he? He should have been here by now." Livewire growled out in annoyance under her breath. As she turned her head to look around she immediately had to discharge a burst of electricity when she saw a rock flying at her only to realize after destroying that rock did she notice that there were multiple rocks coming at her from different directions.

Flash continued to run through the woods gathering rocks and trying to keep Livewire off balance until Superman could come, and stop her. As Flash was weaving his way through a few trees he noticed a couple of kids that were hiding in the bushes too scared to get up and out of there. Glancing back to see what Livewire was doing Flash saw that she had to attention pointed in another direction. With that thought in mind he rushed over and grabbed the two kids and made a break for the nearest barricade. As he escaped the tree line and neared the barricade he heard Livewire yell "I got you this time." Flash turned his head in time to see a bolt of electricity closing in on him and the kids. 'It's too close to dodge, but I can get them out of the way.' thought Flash.

Just as Flash threw the kids toward the barricade a red-bluish blur grabbed the kids, and took them to the police stationed at the barricade. Then, to Flash's shock when he had been positive that he would have been zapped he never felt it hit. Flash turned to see the electricity slamming into a barrier about two feet away from him. "You okay?" Flash heard Xander's voice ask him from above. "Yeah. You guys got here just in time to make sure those kids were okay, and you even saved me from a nasty shock." Flash said grinning in relief as he finally spotted Xander floating above him. "So that's Livewire?" Xander asked as he looked at the villainess glaring at them from over at the power lines.

'Who is this guy, and how did he stop my attack?' wondered Livewire as she stared at Xander, who was floating just above Flash. "Livewire you need to stop this before someone gets hurt." said Superman as he flew up to Livewire and started to float nearby to where she was standing. "The only one who is going to get hurt is you." Livewire replied as she sent a burst of electricity at Superman only for him to move out of the way. "Stay still and I will make sure your death is quick" Livewire yelled as she continued to try and hit Superman only to miss as he started to fly faster around her.

"I have an idea, but I need you to tell Superman my idea to make sure Livewire can't escape." Xander said to Flash as he landed next to him. "What do you have in mind?" asked Flash. "I can create a barrier around her to ensure that she can't get back into the power lines but in order to do that I need you, or Superman to get her away from the power lines so my barrier doesn't cut any of the power lines." Xander said as he sat down to start focusing on creating the barrier. "Okay, give me a minute to relay that to him." Flash said as he activated his communicator. "Superman, Xander has a plan to trap Livewire, but you will have to get her away from the power lines." Flash said as he watched Superman continue to avoid bolts of electricity. "What's his plan?" asked Superman. "He's planning to create a barrier around Livewire, but if she stays on the power lines his barrier will cut them and endanger the public so he is requesting that you get her away from the power lines, then his barrier will make it almost impossible for her to escape."

Livewire watched as her attacks continued to miss their target as Superman kept moving out of the way. "Okay if you won't stay still how about I make you take it." Livewire said grinning darkly as she aimed a hand at the crowd of people. "No, don't." Superman yelled as he moved in front of the bolt of electricity, and was shocked forcing him down to the ground. Livewire grinned as she jumped down off the telephone pole after Superman intent to finish him for good. "Now this looks just right. You lying at my feet weak as could be. Just remember who finally beat you." Livewire cackled. As she brought her hand down to send the charged up electricity at Superman only for it to bounce back at her.

"What the?" Livewire yelped as she stepped backward only to run into something that wasn't there. "Hey, what's going on here?" Livewire asked as she looked around. "Barrier in place." Xander said as Flash and him both walked up. "So she's stuck in the barrier." asked Flash as he walked around Livewire who tried to hit Flash with a bolt of electricity only for it to hit the invisible barrier. "For now she is." Xander replied as he kept his focus trained on Livewire, and keeping the barrier up. "When I get out of here you are going down first, then Superman will be finished once and for all." Livewire yelled as she tried to bolt up to the power lines only to start bouncing around in the barrier. "The barrier is like a box that is sealed so until I open it you won't be getting out." Xander replied. "Let's see who will give out first then, your barrier or my power." Livewire said as she reformed, and start sending a continuous bolt of electricity at one wall of the barrier. 'This could be bad if this continues. Though it was a good thing that I unlocked my first two seals before Flash and I came to help Superman from that last attack of hers.' thought Xander as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"How long has he been holding that barrier up?" asked Superman. "Close to ten minutes I think." said Flash as they both watched Xander continue to hold up the barrier. "Just give up already. I still have plenty of energy, and you look like your running out of power rookie." Livewire laughed as she continued to discharge electricity into the side of the barrier. "Restriction Seal Three release" Xander said as he closed his eyes while filling more of his power return to him. "What are you saying?" asked Livewire who looked at Xander confused when she saw him glow for a second. "I am releasing more of my power so I can keep this barrier around you for a while longer." said a slightly winded Xander. 'Well this isn't good. I need a recharge and he has more energy stored up to keep me here' thought Livewire while grimacing.

"Who do you think is going to hold out longer his barrier or her powers?" Flash asked Superman as he landed next to him. "I don't know Xander has been using his powers a bit today, and from what we know from John; Xander has four seals over the output of his powers. When I flew past him a minute ago I hear him say that he was releasing his third seal, so that would mean that he still has one more level of power before he's finished. Whereas Livewire has been using her power that she gathered like crazy since she arrived in the park. Between trying to hit you, and now trying to escape from the barrier that is currently containing her." Superman replied as he watched Xander who was getting more exhausted by the minute. "I remember GL(Green Lantern) telling me something about Xander having power restrictions that he can undo when he needs a power boost." Flash said.

"Why don't you just let me go already I can tell that you are nearing the end of your rope, and I am sure that I can keep this up long enough to break out and escape." Livewire said even though she guessed that she only had a couple of minutes of power left before she wouldn't even be able to escape. "I have more than enough power to keep you here for at least another ten minutes if I had to use it." Xander said as he dropped down to a kneeling position from the overuse of his power today. "Okay we are doing to have to step in, and help him because he looks like he will black out at any second." Superman said to Flash as he looked around, and spotted a fire hydrant.

"Go to Xander and tell him to release the barrier in five seconds." Superman told Flash as he flew toward the hydrant. Flash ran over to Xander, and helped him to his feet. "Get ready to release your barrier Superman is going to finish the fight and get her back to the prison." Flash said as he looked at Superman who was uncapping the hydrant, and aiming the water that came out in their direction since Xander was standing in front of Livewire. As Flash pulled Xander out of the way Livewire could only tense up as she felt the water hit her before she felt the familiar shock from being hit by water. Livewire screamed as she was shocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

There's Ch.7, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	8. Ch 8 Guest In The Apartment

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 8 Guest in the Apartment

"Well that went better than expected." Flash said while holding Xander to ensure that he didn't fall over. "I will be back in a minute." Superman replied as he picked up Livewire, and flew over to the group of police that were keeping the crowds back and handed custody of Livewire to them. Superman then flew over to the open hydrant and capped it to make sure that the excess water didn't escape. "Thanks for the assistance Flash. I will take Xander to a friends apartment to rest." Superman said as he helped Xander stand then flew off with him as Flash disappeared from teleporting to the Watchtower. Within minutes Superman arrived at his apartment with Xander who at this point was now unconscious from the strain of overusing his powers. Superman put Xander on the bed in the spare bedroom that he had and walked back into the living room just in time to hear someone knocking at the apartment door.

"Clark, Perry has a new assignment for us so hurry up and meet me downstairs" Lois said from the other side of the door, before Superman heard Lois walking toward the elevator. 'I wonder what the new assignment is?' Superman wondered as he got into his pants before pulling on his shirt and tie. Just as Superman finished getting dressed up as Clark Kent he heard the spare bedroom door open as he put his glasses on. "What's with the get-up or do you not always wear the blue uniform?" Xander asked with a grin. "No I have a job as a reporter, so I can try to live a somewhat normal human life." Clark replied as he went to the door. "I will be back later just wait until I return. Feel free to watch TV while I am gone." Clark said as he shut the door. "Well this is going to be a boring evening." Xander sighed as he sat down on the couch while turning on the TV.

Thirty minutes later as Clark and Lois walk into Perry's office Perry stood up and said "Kent, Lane thanks to some footage that was taken from the incident at the park we now have a new person of interest that is now in Metropolis. Here's a bit of the footage." Perry started up the video on his computer screen which he turned around for Clark and Lois to see. On the film a little ways behind the crowd, Flash was dodging electrical attacks followed by him grabbing a pair of kids, and making a run for the police barricade. The film continued to show Livewire shoot a bolt of electricity at Flash who threw the kids toward the police only for them to be caught by Superman, and Flash to be protected by an invisible wall that had just popped up out of nowhere. As it continued Clark and Lois watched as Xander held Livewire prisoner in the barrier until Superman knocked her out with water from a fire hydrant.

"Okay that you have seen that your new assignment is to get all the information that you can on this person." Perry said as he shooed them out of his office. "Got any ideas Smallville?" Lois inquired as she glanced at Clark. "Actually I thought you would have just asked Superman about him since it seems that he might be working with the Justice League considering what we saw in the video Lois." Clark answered back. "True that would probably be the easiest way to get any information on the guy." Lois mumbled in agreement. "Actually I remember reading a report about this guy in one of Gotham's newspapers." Clark spoke up as he remembered the incident in Gotham. 'Bruce might be able to give me some information on this new hero. After all he owes me for keeping his secret about him being Batman' Lois thought with a grin. "I am going to call someone that might give me a lead with this story so I will see you later Smallville." Lois said as she walked away.

* * *

There's Ch.8, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	9. Ch 9 Secrets Discovered

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 9 Secrets Discovered

"Welcome back to Washington, Amanda." Senator Glen Yardell said as he watched Amanda entered the limo. "Is there a reason that you came to pick me up from the airport?" Amanda asked as she glanced over at the Senator. "Yes, I unfortunately came because the Council decided to call the meeting as soon as you arrived so I volunteered to pick you up since you were not given a heads up about the meeting beginning in about an hour. I also have had a few of my people doing some investigating like you asked me about Mr. Drake." Senator Yardell replied as the limo turned from the airport, and headed up the entrance ramp onto the freeway. "What did you find out?" Amanda asked wondering why the Senator would bring this up so suddenly. "My informant has found out that Mr. Drake has many connections to multiple bio-engineering companies over the world. Thanks to questioning a few people we have found out that some of the doctors that are working for Drake have been collecting DNA samples of different meta-humans; from around the world both Hero, or Villain." The Senator said to Amanda as they felt the limo pull off the freeway to enter the upper part of the city. "I have a bad feeling about what he could possibly do with those DNA samples, and it most likely will come back to bite us." Amanda said as she looked out the window to see a few streaks of rain start to hit the glass.

"Sir, here are the results from the blood analysis that we took from Xander." a lab technician said as he handed over a few pieces of paper. As Mr. Drake looked over them he gained a frown on his face. "So, all his readings tested human, no special abnormalities about his DNA?" Drake inquired as he looked up at the lab tech. "Unfortunately, no sir, it is almost like he is just a regular human except for the fact of what he has shown on the video footage," the tech replied. "You may leave. I have a phone call to make." Drake commanded after being silent for a minute. After the tech left the room Drake opened his desk drawer, and pulled out a phone. "Hello, no I just got the results back from the test, and there was nothing special about his blood that would register him as a meta-human." said. "Yes, I know that Ms. Waller is having some of Senator Yardell's people investigate what I am up to. If she gets too close I will make sure to silence her before she exposes us." Mr. Drake responded a minute later after listening to the other person on the phone. "Okay, we will keep an eye on Xander. Goodbye." Mr. Drake said as he hung up and put the phone back in the drawer. 'How do your powers truly work Xander?' Drake wondered as he looked out his window at the city.

The next day, "Master Bruce, you have a phone call from Ms. Lane waiting for you in the study." Alfred said as he walked down the stairs leading into the batcave. "I'll transfer it down here Alfred." Bruce said as he looked up before switching the telephone line into his bat computer. "Good morning, Lois; it's a surprise to hear from you so suddenly." Bruce said. "Look Bruce I need a favor. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the new hero that seems to be working with the Justice League." Lois said. "I don't know all that much about him so I would be able to give you very much even if I wanted too." Bruce replied while thinking 'This must have to do with the incident in Gotham and Metropolis involving Xander.'

"Well what can you tell me about him since you owe me for keeping your secret." Lois replied. "He is not from our dimension, he uses magic, and the Justice League is trying to talk him into working with us to protect the world. That is all that I can say." Bruce replied with a frown. "Is there anyway that I could talk to this new Hero?" Lois asked. "You would need to talk to Superman on that one because he is staying with him for a couple of days." Bruce replied. "Thanks anyway Bruce." Lois said before hanging up. After Bruce hung up he activated his communicator "Batman to Superman." "Clark; Lois just called me asking questions about Xander, so I told her that her best option to talk to him maybe would be to talk to you since he is staying with you." Batman said as he stood up from the bat computer. "I will talk more with you later, but I have to go on patrol." Batman said before cutting the communicator off. 'Okay so Lois will be asking me to take her to Xander in order to get an interview with him.' Clark thought with a frown when he remembered Xander saying that he didn't really like reporter's.

* * *

There's Ch.9, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	10. Ch 10 Meeting the Reporter

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch. 10 Meeting the Reporter

A few hours after Clark had left to go to work; Xander exited the bathroom walking toward the living room to turn on the TV. Upon entering the living room Xander noticed that the balcony doors were open, and he remembered Clark closing them before he left. Xander glanced around the room, finding nothing amiss until he noticed something on the coffee table. Walking over to the item it was a small circular disc like object with a note placed beneath it. 'This is an ear comm-link that we use to communicate with each other. Keep it with you, and get ready sometime within the next couple of days you will be talking to a reporter that Clark knows. ~ Batman' Xander read out loud off the note.

In the Watchtower, Batman finishes stepping off the transporter. "Welcome, back Bats." Flash greeted as he walked through the doors leading in from the hallway. "Shouldn't you have already left since your shift is over?" Batman asked as he started to walk past Flash. "Nah, I decided to grab a bite to eat before I left." Flash replied as he headed for the transporter control system. When no reply came Flash looked back toward the door, noticed Batman was gone. "If I didn't know any better I'd wonder if he was actually the fastest man alive with the way he disappears." Flash mutters to himself as he stepped up on the transport to head for Central City.

"Senator, Ms. Waller you made it just in time for the meeting to begin." said a red-haired man wearing a pressed black suit with a white undershirt, and black tie. He opened the door that led into a room with a circular table. Sitting at the table were 8 other people. "When we all have taken a seat we will begin this meeting." the red-haired man explained as he closed the door, and walked over to his seat at the head of the table. As Amanda, and Yardell sat down the red-haired man spoke up, and said "Ladies, and Gentlemen welcome to our fourth meeting on project Golden Phoenix. The subject that the majority of the council wish to bring onto the table is information about this new Hero, Xander."

That night on top of the Daily Planet news building Lois looked around into the night sky. "I am guessing you wanted to talk to me." came a voice above her. When Lois looked up she saw Superman floating down to land next to her. "Yes, I was hoping to get a chance to interview the new hero that you, and Flash were working with." Lois explained as she walked closer to Superman. "I will ask him." Superman replied as he raised his hand to turn on the comm-link in his ear. "Xander, this is Superman, could you teleport to the building you saw earlier today with the Globe like object on the roof called "Daily Planet News"?'' Superman inquired. A few seconds later a voice came from behind them "I can teleport to any place as long as I either sense other people there, or I have an idea of what the area looks like." Xander said as he walked up to the pair.

"Lois, this is Xander. Xander this is a friend of mine that would like to ask you a few questions for an interview." Superman said as he looked between the two of them. "So this means that you are a reporter, ma'am," Xander stated as he looked at Lois. "Yes, I work for the news company that we are standing on right now." Lois replied. "I am fine with a few questions, but depending on the question I may or may not answer." Xander said. "That will work with me, just give me a minute to get my stuff together to write this all down." Lois said as she started to pull a notepad, tape recorder, and pencil from her purse to write down all the information she could get.

"This is Lois Lane reporter for Daily Planet News. I am interviewing Xander, a new hero that has been recorded on the news recently helping members of the Justice League. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions." Lois narrated after she turned on the tape recorder. "I don't mind answering a few questions. Though some questions I may not answer." Xander replied. "Okay, first question, where did you come from? How did you arrive here?" Lois asked. "I do not remember the name of the place of where I came from. What I do remember is that my family lived in a monastery on the side of a mountain. As to how did I arrive here, all I remember is that I was helping two other people fight a third, and when our opponent dodge an attack that came from each one of us the combination of our attacks created a rip in the dimension, and I was pulled in." Xander said.

"What type of powers do you have?" Lois questioned. "I can use energy based attacks that can cause shocks, paralysis, poisoning, burns, freezing, and piercing wind. Those are my basic abilities." Xander responded. "So by that statement you are saying you have other abilities." Lois inquired. "Yes, but to be on the safe side I will make sure not to say what those abilities are, because as I heard from one of those TV shows that I was watching a Magician, never reveals all of his tricks." Xander said with a smirk. "So is that what you are? A magician similar to Zatanna, or Dr. Fate." Lois asked. "I do not know either of those names." Xander replied with some confusion.

"They are also members of the Justice League. Most of the people you have met so far have been founding members of the Justice League." Superman explained while looking at Xander. "Does this mean that you haven't joined the Justice League, Xander?" Lois asked. "No, I wanted to explore this world for a couple of weeks first before I make a decision. I also wanted to meet with Ms. Waller's group before I make any decision." Xander said. "What does Amanda Waller have to do with your decision to join the Justice League?" Lois pressed while getting her pad and pencil ready to write information down. "I promised her that in 2 weeks I would come, and talk to this group she was forming called the "Golden Phoenix"" Xander replied.

"The last couple of questions that I have for you would be; Where are you planning to head after you leave Metropolis, and would you be willing to have another interview with me sometime in the future?" Lois asked. "I am planning to head to a place called Jump City next, and I have no problem with another interview in the future." Xander replied as he got ready to leave. Lois turned off the recorder before asking "Where have you been staying in Metropolis?" Lois asked out of curiosity. "With a friend." Xander responded before looking over at Superman. "I will be leaving for Jump City tomorrow morning." Xander said before he teleported away. "Why did he look at you when he said that?" Lois asked. "It's because I am the person that he is staying with while he is in Metropolis. It's getting late Lois, I think you should go home otherwise, you won't get a chance to get some sleep." Superman replied as he flew off into the night sky.

About an hour later, Lois walked into her apartment. "Yes, Perry I was able to get an interview with Xander. He also agreed to another interview sometime in the future. I will finish up my report before I go to bed. I will have it on your desk first thing in the morning. Okay, goodnight. No, I won't pull an all-nighter. I will be finished with the report by 1." Lois said as she turned off her cellphone. As she walked over to her table she opened up her laptop, and started typing up her report. A couple hours later, she turned off the laptop and went to bed ready to give Perry a front page interview exclusive.

* * *

There's Ch. 10, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better.


	11. Ch 11 The Golden Phoenix

I do not own any rights to the Justice League series. I am just writing this story because I liked the idea of creating my own OC character that would interact with the Justice League Unlimited Story line.

* * *

Ch.11 The Golden Phoenix

"Ms. Waller, the members of the group that you have gathered are named, Tyson Mills, Vivian Torres, Marik Kingston, Greg Ross, Bianca Cross, and Wilson Stone; is that correct?" The red-haired man asked. "Yes, those are the names of the individuals, and we have been training them for the last 3 months, Mr. Shaw." Amanda replied. "How far has their training progressed?" A blond haired woman with a few gray hairs starting to show mixed in asked. "Marik, Greg, and Bianca had trouble gaining full control of their powers up until about a month ago." Amanda replied.

"What are the abilities that each individual has?" asked a black haired man. "Tyson has an ability that we have nicknamed Phoenix. We first discovered his ability because of his military background. His ability allows him to recover from wounds within a matter of days. We have tested him by shooting him in what have been kill shots within hours he was alive again. Vivian ability is nicknamed Blackout. It allows her to completely engulf an area in darkness that only she can see within up to a 1 mile radius." Amanda said only to be cut off by the black-haired man. "So her ability basically negates the vision of the people within that 1 mile radius." The black-haired man stated.

"Yes, Mr. Newland that is her ability. Next we have Marik whose ability is almost identical to the villainess Volcana both are pyrokinetics. He is able to create and control fire. Greg has the ability of flight we have clocked him going up to Mach 2 speeds though he has to wear goggles in order to see, and he has to wear a face mask with an equipped oxygen tank in order for him to breath correctly, and a thermal suit to keep his body heat up. We believe he could possibly go faster, but we believe it will cause bodily harm. Bianca has the ability to control the gravity of surrounding objects within 100 feet making them either weightless or increase the weight multiple times. Wilson is the final member of the team, and his ability is called enhancement. When we first tested his ability with his normal capabilities it doubled his normal capabilities thought last week when we tested him his ability had tripled his normal capabilities. We believe his power will continue to increase his capabilities." Amanda said completing the explanation.

"What have your studies on Xander shown?" Mr. Shaw asked. "From his spar with Captain Atom we have to assume that he was holding back from using his full power." Amanda replied. "So we know his basic abilities are that we have seen are creating barriers, teleporting, using a paralyzing energy attack. He also used wind blade attacks, and a type of ice attack against Captain Atom. Also after his battle with Captain Atom we witnessed him regrow the local plant life that was destroyed during their spar. Though it took an incredible amount of energy from him to complete the regrowth which resulted in him losing consciousness." Mr. Newland said. "Yes, that is the extent of our knowledge of his powers, though if he has other powers we don't know what they are currently." Amanda stated.

"Has Xander agreed to join the Golden Phoenix group?" asked the blond-gray haired woman. "No, he has not agreed to join, but he has agreed to meet with the group at the military base that we had Xander in yesterday." Amanda replied. "Did he say when he would meet with you?" Mr. Shaw inquired. "Yes, he said he will meet with our group within two weeks." Amanda stated. "Our last known location of Xander was Metropolis when he was helping Superman, and Flash capture Livewire." Mr. Newland stated.

"That reminds me didn't anyone find it odd that Xander only used barriers against Livewire rather than his offensive attacks?" asked the blond-grayish haired woman. "As of now it is unknown why Xander didn't use his other abilities Mrs. Abbot." Amanda replied. "Ms. Waller what will the first assignment for our Golden Phoenix be?" Mr. Shaw questioned as he continued to look over the files on the key members of the group. "Their first assignment will be in 2 days. It will be a snatch-and-grab with a hostage situation in Eastern Europe near Tibet." Amanda responded while pulling up the files on the main view screen. "A new meta-human has kidnapped Senator Blake while he was vacationing in Italy, but so far a ransom demand has not been sent out to anyone. The only reason we know of it was because 1 of the spies that we have tailing each political person in the government to ensure their safety." Amanda finished explaining as she turned off the view screen.

"What information do we have on this new meta-human?" asked Mr. Newland. "The facial identification records matched him to a criminal named Rick Carson. Our files on him were mostly arrest records for armed robbery, and hi-jacking cars. Though nowhere in the files did it record him being a meta-human. So this has to be a recent change as far as what abilities we know of is a cryokinesis ability similar to Killer Frost. The main difference is that his ability allows him to grow stronger the colder he becomes; while he becomes weaker the hotter he becomes." Amanda explained to the group. "Why would we need to send in the whole group if it's just 1 meta-human, Ms. Waller." asked Mr. Shaw. "Where we have been tracking him ever since he left with his hostage we know that he has been working with a group, and we are just doing this as a trial run as well as making sure that they get some experience working together as a group," said Amanda.

"Until then, keep us updated on this mission, and tell us if the project should be cut or continued. That being said, I believe that we should be adjourning this meeting until a later date." Mr. Shaw said as he stood up. "I agree with you Mr. Shaw, I have to return to Nevada tonight anyway." Mr. Newland spoke up as he started to stand-up alongside Mrs. Abbot. "We will reconvene this meeting in 1 month." Mr. Shaw said as he walked out the side door leading deeper into the building. Senator Yardell, and Amanda stood up last after watching the others walk out the door.

"Amanda, may I offer my services in getting us back to our hotels?" Senator Yardell asked as he looked over at Amanda. "I will take that offer, but I will be leaving tomorrow to get the group ready for their first mission." Amanda replied as she stood up from her chair. A few minutes later they arrived outside where a limo was waiting for them. After they got in the limo pulled away from the building. Within 30 minutes the limo arrived at Amanda's hotel, and as she got out Senator Yardell called out, "I will keep looking into what Drake is doing, and I will make sure to keep you informed." "Okay, we will talk later." Amanda said as she walked into the hotel.

The very next morning Amanda left the hotel taking a limo to the airport. Within an hour she was on a plane heading back to the military airstrip in Ohio where General McKnight was briefing the Golden Phoenix Group. "Alright here is the basic idea of what your mission is." General McKnight said as he turned on the wall view screen. "3 days ago, Senator Blake was kidnapped while his family, and him were vacationing in Italy. The person that kidnapped him is a newly discovered meta-human using cryokinesis abilities. We have been watching him since the kidnapping, and we now know that he is working with a group to keep a good hold on the Senator while he is setting up a ransom. Your job will be to go to Tibet, and extract the Senator without causing too much of a ruckus. Any questions?" asked General McKnight as he looked at the group.

"When will we be leaving, sir?" asked Tyson. "You will be leaving after you have been briefed once again by Ms. Waller when she arrives here later this afternoon. So in other words you will most likely be in Tibet by tomorrow morning so pack for cold weather. If there are no other questions, you are dismissed." General McKnight replied as he walked out of the room when no one spoke up after half a minute. As the group walked out of the room to head to the common area to wait for Amanda to arrive Vivian walked over to Tyson. "What do you think we should expect from this mission Ty?" Vivian asked. "We won't know until we are actually on the mission, but I did make sure to look over the file on this Rick Carson guy. It basically explained that from what the security cameras could pick-up we will have to watch out for ice attacks from this guy. Though I am still wondering why they would want to send the whole group just to stop 1 meta-human, a few armed thugs, and rescue a Senator. Just 2 or 3 members of our group would be enough to accomplish this mission." Tyson responded before sighing. "Don't worry so much. Besides we will get the extra information from Ms. Waller when she gets here." Vivian said with a carefree grin as they arrived at the common room to relax.

Meanwhile in Tibet, "Hey boss, the guy you said would call is on the phone asking for you." a brown haired man said as he walked up to a man with pale silverish white hair before handing the phone over to him. "So you finally got around to calling." the Silver-haired man said. "I just thought I would be nice enough to call, and tell you that sometime tomorrow your base is going to be attacked by a group of people that are coming to rescue your hostage." A man said on the phone. "What, but there's no way that they could have followed us here." said the Silver-haired man. "Actually, they were tailing the Senator when they spotted you taking him. Though now they are using their new secret group to go after you Rick. Each member of this group is also a meta-human." replied the man on the phone. "Well thanks for the update, but I am sure that my group can handle them." Rick replied. "I would suggest that you avoid battle with this group, but if you don't, then don't blame me if you get caught." the man responded with a chuckle before hanging up. Rick glared down at the phone before walking out to the main room. "Okay boys; it seems that we have some unwelcome visitors coming sometime tomorrow. So for the rest of the evening I want all of you to help me prepare to show these guests a welcome they will never forget." Rick exclaimed as he walked down the stairs while the thugs got up, and started getting ready for the fight to come tomorrow.

At 6 p.m. Amanda walked into the base, before heading to the briefing room. 5 minutes after she arrived in the room the members of the Golden Phoenix group started arriving. "Okay, you have probably heard from General McKnight that Senator Blake was kidnapped by a meta-human. Next we know that they are hiding out in Tibet. This mission will be a test to make sure that all of you can work together as a team. Any questions so far?" Amanda asked as she looked at the group. "So is the mission to be a basic snatch-and-grab? We just go in there get the Senator, and get out without raising the alarm, correct?" asked Tyson. "Yes, that is the basic idea, but if it comes down to it do whatever is necessary to ensure that the mission is a success." Amanda replied. "Will there be any other meta-humans besides the one both General McKnight, and you have mentioned?" Vivian inquired. "That is unknown for now, so you will have to be cautious while being on this mission, don't take unnecessary risks if it can be avoided. The only one with abilities that we know of is Rick, and like the file there before you explains he has cryokinesis abilities. If there are no other questions, then start packing for the mission, and meet me at the airstrip in 1 hour. Move out." Amanda responded as she watched the group leave the room.

1 hour later the members of the Golden Phoenix gathered into the cargo plane that would be their transportation to the target location. "Okay, you know what is expected of you, and I expect to see you back here within 1 week." Amanda said as she watched the group get on the plane. "We will make sure to accomplish the mission." Tyson said while saluting, before shutting the pressure door. Within 5 minutes the plane was racing up the runway, before taking off into the night sky. "Okay, what is the basic plan?" Wilson asked Tyson. "We will infiltrate the place that they are holding the Senator in, and when we get him out Greg, I want you to take him, and fly away, but don't fly at your top speed he won't be able to survive while you can somewhat take the high level of speeds. Then, on our way out we will travel with me in the back to take any attacks they may throw our way, and with Vivian and Bianca's ability to slow them down we should be able to get to the rendezvous point on time." Tyson replied.

18 hours later, "Okay, we are at the drop zone." Tyson said as he looked around making sure that everyone had their parachutes on. A loud alarm went off as the hatch at the back of the plane opened up. "Alright, time to go." Wilson said as he jumped out of the plane with Greg jumping out right behind him without a parachute, and started flying down to the ground. Vivian, Marik, and Bianca jumped out with Tyson following them after he was sure that everyone had made it out of the plane safely.

3 minutes passed as the group glided down with their parachutes with the ground coming ever closer. As each member landed with a run to pull the parachute down to cover them up fast to try and ensure a stealthy entrance. After putting up his parachute Tyson pulled out a map, and compass. "Okay, we need to go over those 5 ridges, and we should get to the target site within a day." Tyson said as he pointed over to a cluster of rocky hills that went around the mountain.

"Sir, one of our scouts spotted people parachuting in on the other side of the mountain, and are currently working their way over the mountain ridges to come up on the south-side of the base." a man wearing Kevlar armor said as he looked at Rick. "Set up a defense around the south perimeter though make sure to keep some of the guards on the other three sides as well incase this is actually a diversionary tactic." Rick said as he looked at the map of the area around the base.

As Greg flew around the mountain looking at the base from afar he started noticing small movements from the people at the base while looking through a pair of goggles. While watching he also continued to keep track of the group as they traveled around the mountain. "Tyson, this is Greg. I am seeing a little bit of activity starting to pick up at the base." Greg said as he made a slow pass over a nearby ridge. "Okay, if you see any further movement that may give us problems with the mission give us a heads up so we can prepare for it." Tyson replied. "Will do, I will make another quick pass over the rest of the ridges surrounding the base." Greg announced before the radio went dead. "Alright, we will set up the attack on the following ridge. I want our group to be ready to attack at dawn." Tyson told the others as he marched in the snow toward the base.

At 4:30 a.m. just as Tyson and the others reached the crest of the ridge the communicators went off with Greg yelling "It's a Trap!". The group's eyes widened just as the snow around them blew down on them from the force of a fire hose spraying water at the peak of the ridge above them. As the snow, and water fell on them Tyson realized that it was getting harder to move. When he looked down and around him he realized that their entire group was getting covered in ice. Greg watched as the rest of the group was frozen solid before he heard gunshots. He flew away, dodging the bullets before they could reach him by staying out of shooting range.

"Shoot him out of the sky using whatever means is necessary." Rick yelled as he turned away from where he had his hand planted on the ground. While his back was turned Rick failed to notice an orange glow coming from one of the frozen people below. A second later Marik defrosted himself along with the rest of the group as the thugs continued to shoot at Greg. "Wilson, Bianca you two are up. Everyone else, get down." Tyson yelled as he laid flat on the snow. Vivian, and Marik followed Tyson's example while Vivian activated her ability increasing the gravity of the area to 5 times the normal amount. Wilson using his ability to enhance his muscles allowed him to go up the hill with ease. When he got up to the crest he saw all of the thugs on the ground trying to get back on their feet.

Wilson immediately started knocking the thugs out. Before he could get to the remaining 10 thugs he was pelted by shards of ice. "I don't know who you guys are, but none of you will be leaving here alive." Rick yelled as he continued to send shards of ice at Wilson. "Greg get down on the ground." Tyson shouted. 20 seconds later Greg landed next to Vivian. "Okay, Bianca turn your ability off. Vivian activate your ability, and work your way around until you can find the Senator. Then, work your way to the north side of the base until you get into the second valley over there, and when you two get there cut your power." Tyson whispered over to Vivian who nodded her head.

As Rick started to stand up when the increased pressure finally lifted, it was like someone had just turned out all the lights. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear the remaining thugs shouting about not being able to see either. 'It has to be the ability of one of the people over there. I guess I will have to go with that back-up plan after all.' Rick thought with a grimace. After realizing that he couldn't see correctly he raised his arm, and felt around in his jacket until he found his switch. As he grabbed it he flipped the switch to activate it sending a signal to another device that one of the thugs that was guarding the Senator had which would cause it to beep.

Inside the base, the three thugs that were guarding the Senator froze as they heard the beeping. "Okay, that's the signal. Kill him." the thug with the device said. "I can't let you do that, boys." a feminine voice spoke up all of a sudden in the dark. "Who's there?" yelled one of the thugs. "Your nightmare in the dark '' Vivian bellowed as she rolled away from where they had turned their guns toward the last place they had heard her speak, and opened fire. Vivian pulled out a taser, and shot one of the thugs in the back. "Ahhhh!" screamed the thug as he fell down to the floor. "Thomas, where are you man?" shouted one of the other thugs as he started swinging the gun he held back, and forth trying to hear or figure out where their attacker was.

Vivian circled the room before grabbing the gun the unconscious thug had laying next to him. She raised the handle of the gun up before bringing it down on top of the closest thug's head. "Uhhh!" the thug groaned as he fell to the ground before being hit a second time, and remained unmoving on the ground. "I'm sorry, take him. Take him. Please don't hurt me." the final thug whimpered as he dropped his gun. "Good choice." he heard the voice say on his left side before he felt a hand on the back of his head, and with a crunch his head collided with the wall as he groaned sliding down the wall into unconsciousness. "Senator Blake, I am here to get you back to safety. I will walk you out of here, but I cannot stop using my power to let you see otherwise your kidnappers will be able to see as well." Vivian explained as she pulled the duct tape off of his mouth. "Thank you miss. Now can we please get out of here." Senator Blake said nervously.

5 minutes later, Tyson heard his communicator go off "Alright, I got the Senator to a safe distance get Greg to get him out of here now. I will release the blackout in 10 seconds after I say go. Now, GO!" Vivian yelled over the communicator. "You heard her Greg get ready to move we will cover you. Marik, I need you to hold off Rick for a couple of minutes." Tyson yelled. Just as Tyson finished yelling the orders their vision returned. Greg staggered to his feet, and took off into the air. "I am going to freeze all of you" Rick yelled as he lunged at Wilson who was standing a few feet away from him. Wilson immediately rotated his body before darting to the left to avoid Rick. As Rick stood up to attack again he had to send out waves of ice shards to block an incoming wave of fire.

"There you are." Greg yelled as he landed next to Vivian, and Senator Blake. "Talk later get him out of here." Vivian commanded as she shooed them away while she started heading back toward the group. "Okay, let's get you out of here. Oh, here you will need these." Greg said as he handed Blake a pair of goggles and an oxygen tank. Once it was secure Greg took off carrying Blake into the sky toward the rendezvous point.

Tyson ran forward feeling a few bullets hit him, but he continued on until he started fighting a few of the thugs closest to him. Wilson started knocking out a few of the thugs close to him before he saw Vivian running toward them. Rick saw the dwindling numbers on his side so he sent out a large wave of ice which caused Marik's fire to create a large amount of fog. When the fog cleared Rick had vanished. "Alright fall back, and get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible.

3 hours later, the group arrived to find Greg, Blake, and Amanda waiting for them at the airstrip. "Where is Rick Carson?" Amanda asked after seeing the group arrive. "Unfortunately, he was able to get away during the fight." Tyson said with a deep scowl. "Fine, but you will continue to be on the lookout for him from now on is that CLEAR!?" Amanda asked with an irritated tone. "Yes, Ma'am." the group exclaimed. "Okay, let's get Senator Blake back home." Amanda said as she boarded the jet.

"Mr. Drake, you have a phone call waiting for you." Drake's butler said as he walked up to the pool with the phone. "Thank you, Eric. Feel free to have the afternoon off." Drake replied as he took the phone. "Drake, you didn't bother to mention that the people coming to rescue Blake would also be freaks like me." Rick yelled over the phone. "Calm yourself, Rick. Next time just try to plan a little bit better." Drake said with a grin as he hung up. Dialing a different number a minute later a new voice came on the line. "What do you want Drake?" a bored voice asked. "I was calling to ask if you had gotten the latest edition of the Daily Planet?" Drake inquired with a chuckle. "Yes, I know that he is heading my direction, and I will make sure to test what he can do when the time comes." the voice growled before ending the conversation early. 'Well, the Titans must have gotten on his nerves recently if he is in that kind of mood.' Drake thought with a smirk.

* * *

There's Ch. 11, I hope you like the story line so far. Feel free to leave comments on anything that I could do to make this story better. Due to some issues in life along with a case of writers block I will be temporarily putting this story on hold. Though I promise to finish the story, and not just leave it as a cliff hanger. ~ Thanks, CosmicSandstorm13


End file.
